Desperation
by SingingMisery
Summary: Frustrated with his love's constant refusals to be pleasured, Cloud goes for his last resort. CloudxLeon


Title: Desperation

Pairing: CloudxLeon

Warnings: Slight bondage, graphic descriptions of males performing sex acts with other males. If you don't like it, turn away.

* * *

Cloud banged his fist against the wall, angry. He watched as Leon, his best friend and lover wander slowly away. They had been going out for a while now, and he had never been happier. There was just one problem.

Leon wouldn't let Cloud reciprocate any of the pleasure he freely gave.

They hadn't gone all the way yet, just bringing each other to orgasm with hands or mouths. Or rather, Leon bringing Cloud to orgasm. Whenever Cloud tried to do the same for his love, Leon would refuse. It was frustrating to say the least. He was angry, but not with Leon, never with Leon. The older man had been in an abusive relationship, where his self worth had been destroyed. No, it was Seifer who had the honour of getting Cloud angry. He wished he had five minutes alone with that fucker. But his fantasy would have to stay that, a fantasy. Seifer was dead, a result of a drug overdose. The blond clenched his hands, which started to shake. That man was such a coward. Now here they were, with Leon refusing to let Cloud show him how much he really did love him. He breathed slowly. He had an idea, one that he hadn't wanted to use. But, he was desperate and running out of ideas. He just hoped Leon would see that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, and the moon shone through a window, illuminating the room. Cloud pause for a moment, admiring the way Leon's bare chest shone in the dim light. The man was truly beautiful. The blond reached down into his bag, pulling out a pair of padded handcuffs. Moving slowly, almost reverently, Cloud cuffed Leon to the headboard. The cuffs were padded for a reason, he didn't want Leon hurting. He also tied a sash around the brunet's grey eyes. Then he sat down, nerves making his stomach roll. He really hoped this did work. Just when the sun's first light hit the house, Leon started to stir. Cloud could feel the confusion rolling off him. And then, panic. Leon started to breathe fast. Cloud leaped forward, running his hands up and down the Leon's chest in an effort to soothe him.

"Shhh, relax. It's me, just me." The brunet's breathing slowed, but the fear remained.

"Cloud? What...What's going on?" The tone of his voice held unspoken questions. Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me?

"Leon, listen to me. This is me. Every time you touch me, I feel so good. But, you never let me do the same for you. I want to do this for you." Cloud kneaded Leon's hips. "You deserve to feel good." He hooked his fingers on the waistband of the brunet's boxers. He lowered his voice slightly, huskily. "So come on, baby. Will you let me do this?" Leon had relaxed completely now. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Cloud smirked. Slowly, he peeled the shorts off of Leon and down his lean muscular legs. Cloud sat back, staring hungrily at a naked Leon. Leaning down, he gently nipped at the soft, sensitive skin of Leon's inner thighs. The brunet made a small noise. The younger man looked up, smiling. He slowly reached between Leon's legs and coaxed the length to hardness. Leon was trying to suppress his noises. "Don't do that. Let me hear you." He gripped Leon's shaft with his hand, and licked the head. Leon whined loudly, bucking up his thin hips. Cloud was grinning wickedly now. He took the head of Leon's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. The brunet's pink mouth formed an 'o.' His breathing became erratic. Cloud noted, with sadness, that probably no one had ever done this for Leon. He took another inch into his mouth, and bobbed his head slightly. Leon shifted a little, his hips twitching. Then, Cloud deep-throated him. Leon cried out, hips unconsciously bucking up. Cloud relaxed his muscles, fighting his gag reflex. Leon relaxed again, panting harshly. Cloud pulled back his head, then took all of Leon into his mouth again. Leon writhed, pulling on his restraints.

"Oh, please...Cloud...please." The blond moved his head faster. Leon was gasping and whimpering, fuelling Cloud's own desire. He sped up his motions, feeling triumph at the sounds emitting from the brunet's throat. Leon himself was trying to hold back on his impending orgasm. This felt so good, he didn't want it to end. But, unable to resist, he gave in. Climax stole his breath away, like a wave that disabled his senses. Cloud let his now-limp length out of his mouth. There was a moment of silence. Cloud undid Leon's cuffs and untied the blindfold. Leon blinked his eyes, letting them come into focus. He focused in on Cloud, looking at him with fear and uncertainty written across his features. Leon crushed that all by hugging Cloud fiercely.

"I love you." He whispered brokenly, a tear tracing down his face. "Thank you." Cloud ran a hand over Leon's hair, smiling stupidly. The older man yawned, an action Cloud felt rather than heard. They both slowly snuggled down, pressing soft kisses to each other's skin. The silence was comfortable, sleepy. Then,

"You of course realize that payback is in order." Leon's eyes held a light of amusment Cloud hadn't seen before. He grinned back.

"I kind of figured that already."

* * *

Oh Leon. Reviews would be appreciated, thank you ever so much.


End file.
